Teacher On Loose
by Chaoartwork39
Summary: When Baldwin gets fired, everybody think everything is going to get better. But with the new teacher replacing Baldwin is only the beginning


Title: Teacher on the loose

Character and Cast:

Kyle Massey as Milo

Justin Roiland as Oscar

Chelsea Kane as Bea

Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler

Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin

Ms. Sharktooth as TBA

Story director

Chaoartwork39

Show Creator by: Noah Z. Jones

Scene 1

* After the credit fade out, the view of Bud's Pet shop comes in as it slowly zooms towards it. It then fades in with Bud holding a check board with a pen as a beagle in front of him is sitting down with the hoop being hold by a stick. The dog then stands up and gets ready and then jumps through hoop perfectly and looks up at. Bud then smiles as he kneels down to the beagle and shakes hands with him as a trumpet sounded of victory comes out of the background and confettis are being released into the view with the dog barking twice and wagging his tail. As they do so, the the camera then zooms into the tank of Freshwater Water high where it finally fades into Mr. Baldwin's classroom.*

* The class are shown sitting in their seats as Mr. Baldwin is in front of the chalkboard looking dulled about his work as always*

Baldwin: And that's why class you should never EVER fail high school. Especially when you are trying to have a cool time.

*Milo raises his fin. Baldwin makes a frustrated sigh.*

Baldwin: What is it now, Milo? It better not me and my condition.

Milo: Umm no, I just have a different question to ask you.

*Baldwin pause in a exhausted look*

Baldwin: Fine, go ahead, but this should better be good.

Milo: Don't worry, Baldwin, I got this. I was wondering, your a teacher, right?

Baldwin: *Rolls his eyes* ofcourse, why do you think I'm standing in front of you kids right now?

Milo: Well, whenever your doing teaching, your never as intrested than all the other here in Freshwater High, right.

Baldwin: Well, what do you think?

Milo: well, I was wondering. Why did you become a teacher at a first place?

*Baldwin pauses for a long time*

Baldwin: And WHY do you want to know this?

Milo: I don't know, just curious.

*He then makes another pause*

Baldwin: Listen, it's none of you kiddo's business, ok? The only who should know this is me.

Milo: But if you hate this so much, why can't you quit?

Baldwin: Like I said, Milo, it's none of your business. No one should know this and I rather keep it until my death.

Milo: ok ok, just wandering, sheesh.

Baldwin: *Sighs again* any other question before we get started for math?

*The class sat there in silence not knowing what to ask next.*

Baldwin: Well then, let's get started. In today's math, this would be a good traet for you, class. *grabs a chalk and write down the math problem down and finally turns to the class* The Order of Operations.

*The class groans in sadness except for Clamantha who jumped.*

Clamantha: Yay! Horray for Math!

*Baldwin then gives a little bit of a smile.*

Baldwin: You see class? That's the spirit I've been waiting for. The exciting of learning right there.

*Milo with half his body on the table makes a little glare at Baldwin thinking to himself as his voice echoes in the background.*

Milo: (Yeah, maybe you should wake up your good spirit and not be so lame all the time.)

Clamantha: Yay! Horray for the excitment of learning!

Baldwin: Good, now let's get started so I could go home and take a long nap. *turns to the chalkboard and was going to start writing sloution down. Then suddenly, the door burst open as Baldwin as widen and turns to the door. Principal Stickler with his wheelchair gets rolled in with Fishington pushing his chair into the classroom. As she stopped, Stickler faced the teacher.*

Sticker: Baldwin, there's something I must tell you.

Baldwin: Umm, ok? Is that what you wanted to me.

Stickler: Now remember, Baldy, this is SERIOUS. At 3:00 after school, come into my office. *Stickler then begin to leave* This place is going to change around here. *As he leaves, the door closes and the screen take a close up at Baldwin's face with a little frown confusion*

Albert: Mr. Baldwin, what did he meant when he said this place is going to change?

Scene 2

*The next scene opens up to Principal Stickler's office with Baldwin sitting in front of his desk and Stickler facing him as the camera slowy zooms*

Baldwin: Listen Stickler, if it's anything that has to do with the holes' appearance in my classroom, don't worry about it. I'll just tell Milo not to do it again.

Stickler: *Slowly shooks his head in sadness* No, Mr. Baldwin, it's far more worse than that. The goverments are having issues with our learning problems in this school.

Baldwin: Stickler, what are you talking about? My students are doing great at their grades. So why bother?

Stickler: Well, *shows a student file that said Milo's name on the tag and lays it at the table* their many issues with Milo's grades. The goverments are thinking that it's the teacher's fault for it.

Baldwin: Wait, my fault? Principal Stickler, this is ONE student were talking about. *sticks out one finger* One! How can they close us down like that if only one student is failing out of all three hundred students in this school?

Stickler: Well you know how strict the governments in United Tanks are. They always want this place to be perfect. According to the law founded many years ago when this pet store have been built, we have promised to keep our home as perfect and happy as possible, even if it's only a tiny problem.

Baldwin: Oh right, why didn't I teach my class this in the first place?

Stickler: Baldwin, this meeting is serious. *starts looking sad* The point is, if the governments don't find out that I'll fire you, they'll have to close down the school.

Baldwin: Yeah, Yeah, sure. Don't worry, Principal Stickler, I'll tell Milo to work harder- *Baldwin eyes widened noticing something* Wait... What did you say?

Stickler: *Sniffs* I'm sorry about this, but I wish I can never say this, but Baldwin, it looks like I'm going to fire you.

Baldwin: W...what? *shows a blank reaction*

*Fishington shows up with a box of tissues.*

Stickler: I'm sorry we have to do this to you, Baldwin, but this is our only choice if we can keep our school. *Takes out a tissue and blows as he sniff for a while before throwing the tissue away with it lying next to him on the tissue.* You have just always been such great friend and employee. It's just...too hard to do this. Please forgive us for this...

Baldwin: Forgive you? (burst into a smile and leans on his desk) are you kidding me? I've been waiting such a long time for this moment to come! *Shakes hands with Stickler* Thank you so much for giving me this job, Principal Stickler *Releases him* but as for now, I'm going to have a life to live out of here. *Swims towards the door turning back too him* It's been very nice knowing, but I'm out of here!

*Swims out of the office closing the door. Stickler's tears comes out of him sniffing.*

Stickler: Were going to miss him. *sniffs again* Fishington, another tissue please.

Scene 3

*at the hallway, Oscar, Milo, and Bea are next to Bea's locker with Bea locking inside he locker. As the camera zooms in with the students passing by, Bea is shown looking at herself at the small mirror putting on her red lipstick. She then puckers up her lips doing some posing.*

Bea: Look at that beauty, boys. I look just like a superstar like I'm going to be when I grow up. *Turns to Oscar* So how do I look, Oscar?

Oscar: *sweats with a little smile stammering* O-o-oh u-ummm...You look...gorgeous. IN A COMPLIMENT!

*He then laugh as it slowly fades sighing with a relief.

Bea: Aw thanks, Oscar. *poses again in the mirror holding up her hair* I DO look stunning, don't you think, Milo?

Milo: Girl, those lipsticks are OUT OF THIS WORLD! The guys will just follow you like there's no tomorrow!

Oscar: u-u-um y-yeah... I guess...

Bea: *once again slowly put on lipstick* now I just need one little touch and I'm all set.

*Suddenly Baldwin rushes passed them making a strong wind that causes Bea to mess up her hair and get her lipsticks passed her cheeks. As they pause for a moment they watch with the other students staring as the see him rush into his classroom. In the next shot, Baldwin packing up his supplies with a smile on his face as he then packs up the label printed "Mr. Baldwin". As he did so, the whole class swims into classroom staring at him in confusion while the three kids are in front of them passing out of the crowd.*

Milo: Um, , what's going on here?

*Baldwin turns to him smiling as he comes towards him with a suitcase.*

Baldwin: Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you class, I'm retiring!

*The class' eyes widens*

All: Retiring?

Baldwin: That's right. Now I can finally do whatever I want without teaching with you kids. I have always been waiting for this for such a long time!

Milo: But Baldwin, *frowns* aren't you too young to be retiring? I remember you said once that you were around you late 20's.

Baldwin: *rolls eyes* Pfft, who cares! nobody's going to judge me for that kind of thing. I can retire whatever I want to.

Bea: But your money. You're too young to live your whole life without a job. What about you car? What about your home? What about your... family.

Baldwin: Aw, don't worry about it. Getting a job will be too easy. Maybe I can work in a skating place, be a waitor, or maybe be in a fiesta band! I'm just glad I don't need to be a teacher anymore. Who needs any of you anyway. I can go anywhere without you.

*Was about one swim towards the door until he froze with his smiling disappearing as he look down to see Albert Glass hugging on the side of his stomach with his cheeks pressed against it. He then looks up Baldwin's face with a huge frown.*

Albert: Please don't go Mr. Baldwin. We all care for you and just think of the fun times we use to have together. I know you may be rude at sometimes, but your like the part of the family. *Eyes becomes huge* Please...don't leave.

*Baldwin pauses for a long time before trying to make a smile and pushes Albert off of him*

Baldwin: Well, like you know what they say, if you love someone , you have to let them go. *chuckles before looking at his students who stand there in silence.* Well I better get going then. See you later, class*

*Cheers in happiness as he swims passed the class and bumping into Oscar making him fall to the ground unconscious for a while as they watch him disappear in the halls. As Oscar gets up regaining his conscious, Albert swims next to him staring with a frown.*

Albert: He...he didn't even say how much he loved us back...

*Randy shows up next to them too*

Randy: Nah, who cares about that loser! Do you know how much he tortured us for the past years? *Turns to the crowd with a smile* Were free, for the first time of our lives! No more boring old Mr. Baldwin. Were finally free.

Shellsea: You know what? *Smiles pointing at him* he's actually right. We don't need to hear his boring teaching anymore. We can finally goof off without him.

Jocktopus: Yeah *smiles putting up his fist* No more being scolded at for Jocktopus!

Randy: Alright guys, follow me. No-more-Mr. Baldwin Party at Randy Pincherson's house!

*Everybody cheers as they follow him leaving only Milo, Bea, Oscar, and Albert. Albert stands there with a frown as he looks down on the ground. Milo swims up to him placing his fin on his shoulder with a smile.

Milo: Aw come on, Albert, Baldwin has never liked us at all. He just treated us like we weren't important to him.

*Albert narrows*

Albert: You don't understand, Milo, *Shoves Milo's fins off his shoulder and turn to the three* Baldwin ALWAYS cared for us. I remember that when I use to be beaten up, Baldwin would always save me. Even if he sometimes gives me detention it was still worth being saved by. Bea, *turns to the red-hair fish* when you were going to fail Journalism with nothing to show, who helped you?

*Bea pauses speechless.*

Albert: And Oscar, *Turns to the brown fish* when you were about to be late to get your certificate, who took a long time to say your name just to get in class on time?

*Oscar pauses too in shock. With Milo seeing this, he halted.*

Milo: Wait just a moment, doesn't mean he did something like that doesn't mean he cares for us.

Albert: *Points at* THAT'S the problem. Even when he helps you never want show your carings back. All you do is sit around there and let himself struggle. I think you're just too scared to show it.

*Finally, all the three then froze staring at the glass fish. He then once again looks down on the ground narrowing.*

Albert: This is exactly the reason why he left us...I'm going home.

*Watches as Albert slowly swims away defeated. They froze for a long time.*

Bea: *turns to the boys with a frown smile* Hey, unless Baldwin is happy that he retired. We should actually just be happy for him.*

Oscar: *shook his head* I don't know, Bea. I have a bad feeling about this.

Bea: Aw, don't sweat it. Come on, lets have a lunch at the Hockey Pokey.

Milo: *Smiles* I was born loving that place! Let's go, Oscar!

*As they're leaving, Oscar takes one last look at Albert leaving with a frown before catching up to them

End Of Act 1


End file.
